Marauders: Disorder Of The Phoenix
by Ginnie Weasley
Summary: The fight at the Ministry was all a blur for Ginny, but there was one thing she did know, don't get thrown into the Time Turner Cabinet. When Ginny and Harry are sent flying into the Time Turners, they find themselves in more trouble then they would like. Especially with the Marauders running around. (Further summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Further Summary:**

**During the fight at the Ministry, (OoTP) the gang must run to find a better vantage point, but get separated in the process. By the time they meet back in the rotating room, they are ambushed. Harry and Ginny are sent flying back into the Time Tuner Cabinet, and hurtle back through time. They end up in the Marauders era and must live as normal students until Dumbledore can find them a way back to their future.**

**Hey guys, I'm a huge HP fan and have finally written a story for it! Hope you guys enjoy, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me. I love getting them ^_^**

**Just FYI, I have changed Stupefy a bit, just for my own purpose. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**- GW**

**PS... Please read and review!**

* * *

Prologue

A Broken Cabinet

"NOW!"

Ginny instantly turned her wand to the side and shouted "_REDUCTO_!" with the others. Five jets of light sped towards the walls of prophecies and exploded as they hit. Hundreds of glass balls were thrown into the air, plummeting down upon the group.

Shattered glass fell like rain, scratching Ginny's face and arms. Swirling, ghostly figures of fortune tellers and Seer's wafted up through the broken glass. So many voices. All talking at once. Telling so many futures it was almost impossible to see or hear anything else.

Almost.

"RUN!"

Harry's voice roared above the rest. Ginny internally shook herself and took off behind Hermione and Neville. She held a hand in the air above her and her wand in front. Sending out spells at anyone who reached for her.

Then Ron was there. His breath rattling through him, and Luna, practically gliding. Not even breaking a sweat. Up ahead Hermione _Stupefied _a Death Eater that tried to grab Harry. The Death Eater stumbled away, swearing under his breath.

Ginny, Ron and Luna rocketed past Hermione. They turned left and found a door. Ron shouldered it open and cursed loudly. The entire room was made up of planet models. They floated seamlessly in the air around and above their heads. Luna smiled wistfully.

"Well this is strange."

Ginny turned to sprint back the other way, but it was blocked but Malfoy, Bellatrix and two other, still masked Death Eaters. Luna stared at them with her usually loopy half smile. That girl had some serious courage.

"Are you going to try and stop us?"

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. "We're going to do more than try! _Crucio_!"

The spell hit Luna with enough force to knock her off her feet. She landed hard on the ground and began to twitch, but didn't make a single sound.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron bellowed. Bellatrix could barely take a breath before she was hurled off her feet and further into the stacks, taking another Death Eater with her. Ron smirked and turned to Malfoy.

"Back off Malfoy or I will hex you."

Malfoy's smile dropped slightly. His eyes came to rest on Ginny, she shuddered under his cold grey gaze. When his eyes went back to Ron, his grin was renewed.

"I highly doubt that _Weasley_ seeing how I have much more fighting experience than you."

Ron's brave look faltered. Ginny kept her wand aimed at the faceless one, but edged slowly toward Luna. The Ravenclaw was still twitching, but her eyes were open and they locked and Ginny gave her a short nod. Luna's fingers tightened around her wand and she moved it ever so slightly in Malfoy's direction.

"Hey morons," He turned his attention to Ginny, who felt a cruel smile cut across her face. "_Stupefy_!"

The spell hit Malfoy and his faceless friend and they flew off their feet, landing heavily a few feet away. Ginny and Ron helped Luna up and they started to run. The faceless Death eater reach out and grabbed Ginny's ankle, she felt herself pitch forward as Luna cried, "_Reducto_!".

Ginny's ankle snapped with a sickening crack and she toppled sideways, bending her foot the wrong way. She screamed. Pain reverberating through her entire leg. Ron caught her around the waist and kept her upright. He whispered harshly in her ear,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded even though she knew she wasn't. A few metres ahead Bellatrix was stalking toward them. Her lips began to move but Ginny didn't hear what she was saying. Purple sparks shot from her wand and soared straight at Ron.

He stumbled back and tripped. Ginny kept one hand on the wall and limped as fast as she could toward the door back to the rotating room. White light flew past her and blasted Bellatrix back again. They ran as fast as they could, but there was something wrong with Ron. He kept giggling and falling behind.

"There it is!"

Luna shouted. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her forward Ron stumbling behind them. The door got closer until Ginny pointed at it,

"_BOMBARDA_!" It blew inwards and the three of them crashed through.

"Ron! Ginny– are you all–" Harry came dashing toward them. Past him Ginny could see Neville and Hermione, expect Hermione didn't even look conscious.

"Harry," Ron giggled and pitched forward, grasping the front of Harry's robes and staring into his friends face. "There you are… ha ha ha… you look funny, Harry… you're all messed up…"

His knees gave way, pulling Harry down with him. Harry cast a fearful glance at Ginny.

"Ginny, what happened?"

She shook her head. The pain in her ankle was getting too much. She slid down the wall and clutched it, wishing the pain away. Luna hovered over her, deeply concerned.

"I think her ankles broken, I heard something crack," She whispered, "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time–"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" Cried Ron, still giggling uncontrollably, "Get it Harry? We saw Uranus– ha ha ha –" Lune continued as if Ron had never spoken.

"Anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew Pluto up in his face, but…"

Luna gestured helplessly at Ginny, whose leg felt like it was one fire. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what they hit him with," Luna replied, "But he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Ron lean toward Harry and whisper to him, only to start giggling again. She cast her gaze to Neville, who had remained silent next to Hermione. Harry pushed Ron back a bit and looked at Luna.

"We've got to get out of here. Can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna instantly stuck her wand behind her ear and an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her up. Frustration bubbled up inside her, she didn't need any help.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" Even as she said it she was tilting sideways. She grabbed Luna just to stay upright. Harry had Ron and was pulling him toward a door when the door next to Luna and Ginny burst open and Bellatrix Lestrange sped in, closely followed by two other Death Eaters.

"_There they are!_" She screeched. In and attempted to pull her wand out, Ginny stumbled back into Harry, who released Ron to catch her. Stunning spells went flying across the room. The others started to run, but a Death Eater was blocking Ginny and Harry's way. Harry pointed his wand, but the older wizard was faster.

"_STUPEFY!_" Both of them were lifted off their feet and thrown backwards.

People were calling their names, but it was too late. They crashed through a door and collided with the floor on the other side. Harry groaned but started to pull himself and Ginny up. She had to lean heavily on him, but Harry didn't seem to care, he was busy flicking his gaze from the door they'd just coming through (Which was now swarming with Death Eaters) to what appeared to be a man with a baby's head screaming in the corner.

She let herself take in the room. It was more of a hall really, with several doors branching off into different parts of the ministry. There was a cabinet on the wall behind them that appeared to be shattering then repair itself. Ginny knew what was inside, her father had told her about it when she was younger when she asked how a Time Turner worked.

"Come on, we have to get back to the others." Ginny nodded in agreement, but stopped dead as a figure stepped out of the room ahead of them. She recognized his from the wanted posters that were up everywhere. Rodolphus Lestrange. His wand was pointed directly at Harry. Before either of them could lift their own, they were blasting once again. Only they didn't crashing into the wall of Time Turners as Ginny had expected.

Harry and Ginny were thrown backwards into the glass fronted cabinet which cracked , but they still didn't hit the wall behind. Instead, Ginny felt a strange tingling sensation going through her entire body just as she cried out. One of Harry's arms was still around her, and it tightened as the pair were sent plummeting into darkness.

* * *

**This was basically just for context. It gets way more interesting next chapter... I think... Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	2. I Solemnly Swear That I Am Seriously Los

**Oh my god I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I had three major works due, HSC Trial exams, and writers block. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys actually gave me some ideas for further down the track. Also thank you to all those who have favourite/following my story. It really makes me feel better about my writing and helps me write faster. **

**Last note, I made a mistake on the first chapter, it's not Robert Lestrange it's Rodolphus. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review at the end ^_^**

* * *

I Solemnly Swear That I Am Seriously Lost

Professor McGonagall was on a mission. There was no stopping her when she was like this. She knew that James and Sirius were up to something, she had never seen them so quiet at dinner before. That never meant anything good.

She stalked around a corner and almost walked straight into Peeves the poltergeist. McGonagall hung her head in annoyance. She was not in the mood for any of Peeves' games. Although, it could be said that she was never in the mood for his games, but she had a one track mind tonight.

"Peeves, I don't care what trouble you cause tonight, just tell me, have you seen Black or Potter?" Peeves laughed and hung upside down in front of McGonagall.

"What in it for Peevsie?"

"If you tell me I won't call for the Bloody Baron." Peeves gave a shudder before shaking his head.

"Haven't seen them _kitty cat_." He blew a raspberry and floated away. Well, that wasn't very helpful at all. McGonagall stormed down the Great Stair case. If she didn't find someone causing trouble soon she was going to be in an even worse mood. It hadn't even been her night to patrol. She thought Potter was up to something so she switched with Flitwick. She now knew that was a foolish choice.

Just as she had begun to give up hope, an enormous bang sounded from a few flights below her. McGonagall swept down the stairs at top speed, following the pops, crashes, and shouts she could hear. _Got you,_ she thought, but when she reached the bottom of the stairs she didn't find James Potter or Sirius Black. In fact, there was no one there at all, and yet the bangs were as loud as ever.

McGonagall looked up in time to see what looked like a pane of glass shattering in mid-air. She gasped as two teenage sized figures came hurtling toward her. She duck and they flew over her and straight into the wall opposite. McGonagall recognized them the moment they slumped to the floor.

"Potter! Evans! What on earth are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"

Two groans answered. Potter pulled himself up and leaned over Evans, his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Evans shook her head, still sprawled on the ground.

"No my leg… I don't think it's just my ankle broken anymore…" McGonagall had heard enough. A harmless prank was one thing, but to injure another student was unacceptable.

"James Potter what have you done?" His head whipped around to stare at McGonagall. She found that even though he looked like James, his eyes were bright green rather than their usual hazel. His mouth hung open slightly and his brows creased. His glasses slightly askew.

"Professor McGonagall?" He sounded surprised. Evans glanced up and gasped. McGonagall had been wrong, it wasn't Lily Evans. Sure, they had the same height and hair, but her face was completely different.

"Yes Potter, what were you expecting with all that racket you made? Get yourselves up to the Hospital Wing where we can discuss your punishment." He still looked confused. As if someone had Confunded him.

"But we … the Ministry… surrounded by Death Eaters… Stupefied… did you call me James?" He looked taken back. McGonagall had had enough. She pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at his chest.

"That is quite enough! To the Hospital Wing, NOW!" Potter flinched but nodded. He began to help the girl beside him up before turning his attention back to McGonagall. She was almost surprised to see a forcefulness in his gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

"Professor, Can you give me a hand? Her leg…" McGonagall sighed and cast _Mobilicorpus_ and the girl began to float. She cast a nervous glance at Potter before closing her eyes. The Professor started up the stairs with the boy limping and wincing behind her.

James Potter was sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor Common Room, parchment propped up on his legs, and books placed in precarious positions around him. He had been at it all night. He had three essays due the next day, each in his worst subjects, Potions, History Of Magic, and Divinations. He had passed up the opportunity to go on a food run with Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, and was starting to regret it.

At that moment, as if hearing his thoughts, the three boys in question stumbled through the portrait, their faces moulded into equally mischievous grins. Prongs instantly abandoned his parchment for the chance of something exciting.

"What have you got for me?" He asked with a smile. Sirius sat opposite him, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"How do you know we've got something?"

"Please, I always know." Sirius' smile grew. Remus rested on the wall beside James, whereas Peter coward behind Remus, like usual.

"It's risky, but it'll be worth the detention." James raised an eyebrow.

"Remus Lupin, enjoying a detention? Who are you and what have you done with Moony?" They laughed. Sirius leaned forward, taking the attention off Remus.

"Enchantments."

"What about them?"

"Imagine it, a normal breakfast in the Great Hall when, out of nowhere, the plates begin to float." Sirius' smile became infectious. James beamed back at his best friend, liking the idea already. This was a fairly normal event for the Marauders, coming up with pranks to play on as many people as they can find. Normally they would settle for things like exploding pastries, invisible furniture, but not this time. It was time for something big.

"It's a good idea, but it's missing something." Remus nodded.

"That's what I thought, then it hit me. What if we made them fly, and transparent." It was brilliant. Dumping food all over the place. Just what they needed.

"You know I'm in. Although, does anyone actually know the spell to make things transparent?" Sirius smiled.

"That's why we're so late. We stopped by the library–"

"You actually know where the library is?"

"Shut up. Like I was saying, we went by the library and found the seventh year charms book. Seeing how Remus is a teacher's pet, he was allowed to borrow it." Remus held up the book in question. James took it and flipped through the pages.

"Honestly Pad foot, sometimes you can be a genius."

"Sometimes?"

An hour later the boys were still in the common room, only this time, they were attempting to make an armchair transparent, and failing. Sirius had given up ten minutes ago and had settled for watching the others and eating a pumpkin pasty. Remus sighed and sat beside his friend.

"It's useless. It seems that we can't do this spell until seventh year." James grumbled and threw himself down in the chair they had been practicing on.

"I thought I had it that last time. What could be going wrong? I've mastered spells way harder than this one." Peter nodded and rushed into the seat next to James.

"Of course you have Prongs, but that's Transfiguration."

Remus nodded. "He's right you know. We'll try again tomorrow."

James shook his head. "No, I'm going to do it tonight. I know I can."

"Do what?" This was a new voice. The four of them turned to see a swish of red hair and a glint in her green eyes.

"Evans, what brings you out of bed after hours?" James felt the arrogance in his voice. Lily Evans rolled her eyes and looked to Remus.

"What are you lot doing? I hope it isn't another prank. The last one you pulled got you in detention for a month." Remus blushed and refused to meet her eyes. James and Sirius exchanged a glance and Padfoot stepped toward her.

"And what if we are planning something? What are you going to do about it?" Lily appealed to Moony.

"Remus, you're a Prefect. Please, do your job." With that, she turned and stormed back up the girls stairs. Sirius whistled.

"Feisty one you've got there Prongs. I'd almost say she didn't like you very much." James rolled his eyes as the rest of the Marauder's laughed. He unrolled one of his essays and pulled out his quill. It was close to two in the morning and his essays still weren't finished. He wasn't usually this bad, but seeing how last week had been the full moon, he'd allowed some time off from work.

Just as James put his quill to parchment there was a relatively close sound of banging. The Marauders exchanged inquisitive looks. They hadn't set anything up recently, especially not for any night time pranks. Sirius strode toward the Fat Lady's Portrait, but as he reached it something incredible strange happened. He didn't open it.

"Padfoot what the hell are you doing?"

Sirius turned around and stared at his friends. James instantly knew something was wrong. His friends eyes were wide and glassy, a large smile plastered across his face.

"I'm going to bed."

He walked straight past the Marauders and up the boys staircase. Peter whimpered and Remus stared at James. Both Moony and Prongs were confused. Since when does Padfoot pass up the opportunity to go chasing after strange noises? James and Remus walked toward the Portrait.

Both planted a hand on the door when a blissful feeling washed over them. James smiled dreamily and started walking toward the dorm, not noticing Wormtail's calls.

He curled into bed feeling happier than he had been since lunch. His essays lay forgotten on the window sill in the Common Room.


End file.
